


Fun at the Funfair

by travelledspace (wildestoftales)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, First Date, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace
Summary: At Eggsy's obvious line, Jim barks a laughter that's not at all meant to be seductive or attractive and instead is slightly too loud. Eggsy immediately likes it.“Alright, Eggsy. How would you like the special funfair insider experience with me?”Eggsy can't say he cares very much for the special funfair insider experience. He is, however, extremely interested in the with Jim bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The definition of self-indulgence tbh

Eggsy doesn't actually care much about funfairs. 

Really, he's about ten years too old to get properly excited about roller coasters and duck fishing. Still, he hadn't actually had anything better to do this particular Friday afternoon so when Jamal and Ryan invited him along, he'd shrugged and agreed.

He comes to a stop next to a shooting stand. When Jamal and Ryan had left to greet some friends, Eggsy had gone to get a pint and now he's back at where they separated, his pint in hand and his friends out of sight. 

“Hey,” a voice to his left says as Eggsy is idly scanning the crowds walking by for signs of his friends. “Want a free try?”

Eggsy turns towards the stand. A guy who can't be much older than Eggsy grins at him. His dark blonde hair reflects the red lights inside the stand.

Raising an eyebrow, Eggsy switches his glass for one of the fake-rifles lying on the counter. He inspects it for a moment; it's clearly rigged to do anything but shoot straight. 

“Because you think I won't hit the target anyway?” Eggsy asks back.

The guy laughs, his eyes – his very blue eyes – crinkling at the corners, leading Eggsy to wonder if whoever owns this stand had purposely chosen the hottest guy they could find to try and talk people into shooting. Blue Eyes is probably ace at it.

“Or maybe just because I'm a nice guy and you look lonely,” he suggests, leaning forward slightly. His accent is American and it fits him well.

Eggsy almost laughs. “Sure,” he agrees. “I'll take your free try.”

He pushes his pint further out of the way and brings the rifle into position. 

“Good luck,” Blue Eyes tells him and moves out of the way.

Barely taking any time to aim – not needing to –, Eggsy shoots once, twice, three times – each time hitting one of the little stars that serve as targets perfectly.

Blue Eyes whistles. “Damn,” he says. “You a professional shooter or something?”

Eggsy gives him a small smile and replies, “Or something.”

Smile even wider now – and really, how is he working at a funfair and not, say, a model agency? - Blue Eyes gestures widely to the array of cheap plastic toys and even cheaper plastic roses arranged around him. “That's a free pick.”

Not even bothering to inspect the prizes closer, Eggsy picks up his pint and takes a sip. “Keep it,” he says.

“Right.” Blue Eyes doesn't even blink. “So. You here alone?” After a second, he adds, “I'm Jim, by the way.”

It hadn't really registered for Eggsy until now that the guy is flirting with him, so distracted by the laughably easy challenge had he been. But the way Jim is looking Eggsy up and down speaks a very clear language.

It's not like Eggsy minds. 

He means to says no, but he could texts his friends to let them know he's off with someone; what he says instead is, “I could be” and that's way flirtier than he intended. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, he figures, and gives Jim his prettiest smile. “Name's Eggsy.”

At Eggsy's obvious line, Jim barks a laughter that's not at all meant to be seductive or attractive and instead is slightly too loud. Eggsy immediately likes it.

“Alright, Eggsy. How would you like the special funfair insider experience with me?”

Eggsy can't say he cares very much for the special funfair insider experience. He is, however, extremely interested in the with Jim bit.

“What's special about it?”

“That's for you to find out,” Jim says and moves backwards to open a door at the back of a stand. He doesn't exactly wait for Eggsy to agree to the offer before he throws it open and yells, “Frank, I'm leavin' for a bit.”

“Lazy brat,” comes the answer. Not minding the answer, Jim throws the door closed again and in one smooth movement, leaps over the counter. Once he's next to Eggsy, he steals his pint from him to take a sip himself. He's not winking, per se, but he might as well be, when he hands the glass back.

In the sunlight, his eyes are an even lighter shade of blue.

“Showoff,” Eggsy says.

–

It turns out the special funfair insider experience mostly means no queues for the two of them since Jim knows everyone and talks their way into the first row of most attractions as they go. Eggsy doesn't have any feelings towards roller coasters either way but Jim screams in delight – even though he must have the opportunity to ride them whenever he wants – everytime they drop down and that's massively endearing Eggsy to the attraction.

After they've been on every roller coaster, Jim leads Eggsy to a tunnel of horror. It looks cheap and the opposite of what Eggsy would call scary. As soon as the lights turn off around them, Jim grabs Eggsy's hand.

“Don't tell me you're scared,” Eggsy says.

Jim pushes closer inside the already tiny car. “Nah,” he says. “The guy who plays the gost used to babysit me.”

“In full custome, I hope.”

Jim laughs, too loud for the small, dark space. It's quite lovely.

–

After they get truly, truly foul fries (“What did you expect, they're like a pound and at a funfair,” Jim has to say to that) with the sun slowly setting around them, Jim points to the ferris wheel. “Next stop on the insider tour.”

Eggsy waits as Jim goes to talk to the owner of the wheel and then takes Jim's hand in his when he gets back. “Did you tell him to stop it when we're at the top?” he asks. “I bet you two have an arrangement for whenever you try to get into someone's pants, so you can kiss them at the top, all romantic.”

Jim pulls him along towards a free cabin. “Maybe I did,” he says. “But I don't pull out the ferris wheel trick for just anyone, Eggsy. Only for special people.”

They sit down together and yeah – miracleously they stay the only ones in their cabin, even though at least six people could fit in it and the queue outside is rather long.

“I bet you say that to all the girls and boys.”

“No, I don't,” Jim replies, somewhat quieter, and Eggsy tightens his hold on Jim's hand.

– 

The ferris wheel doesn't pause more often than it usually does and they don't kiss at the top. Instead, Jim asks Eggsy to explain to him what all the little lights of the city are. Eggsy doesn't know for sure – has never cared enough about the sights of the city to learn their locations. So he starts making stuff up.

“Shut up,” Jim laughs. “No way that‘s the zoo. And why would they light it up at night, anyway?”

“For the nocturnal animals, maybe.”

Jim gives him a disbelieving look and they dissolve into laughter as the cabin comes to a slow stop on the ground, allowing them to get off. 

“I guess my grand seduction plan failed,” Jim remarks as they get off with a wistful look back to the ferris wheel.

Eggsy doesn't reply as they walk on. Then as he spots a good opportunity, he quite abruptly pulls Jim inbetween a duck catching and an ice cream stand. Bewildered look on his face, Jim lets himself be manhandled.

When Eggsy has Jim where he wants him, he says, “Mine hasn't,” marking his words with a soft kiss.

After only a second or two, Jim breaks away, but stays close enough that Eggsy can feel his breath on his face. He inclines his head towards their surroundings and says, “That's not a plan. That's just tacky.” Naturally, he sounds delighted about it.

Eggsy puts one hand on Jim's waist to hold him close. His other hand finds his way to the nape of Jim's neck.

“Seems to work perfectly fine, though,” he points out.

Jim smiles, infinitely softer than all his cheeky grins before. “Yeah, it does,” he agrees and moves closer in the dark.


End file.
